gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
CRG Reviews: Tekken 5
Sorry for the wait, everybody. I haven't done this in a while, so here's a fighting game I really love. * Name: Tekken 5 * Publisher: Namco * Developer: Namco * Platform: Arcade, PlayStation 2 * Released: November, 2004 (arcade); February 24, 2005 (PS2) * Genre: Fighting * Players: 1-2 * ESRB: T Review In 1994, Namco (the guys who created Pac-Man, mind you) released a kooky fighting game that played similarly to Sega's Virtua Fighter. A year later, an unexpected sequel made its debut in the arcade. Nearly two decades later, it's one of the best fighting game series of all time. Today, I will be talking about one of the best entries in the franchise: Tekken 5. (Admit it, you were expecting me to say Tekken 3, right? More on that later.) After the radical departure of a few featured that were missing in Tekken 4, prepare to welcome the return of those features in this balanced entry in the celebrated 3-D fighter series. First, the character selection: the roster contains 32 characters, a great deal of them returning veterans. There are five characters that made their debut in this game (although Devil Jin was in Jin's Tekken 3 ending, but this is the first time Jin's evil form is playable; also, Roger Jr. is just a newer version of Roger from Tekken 2). They all play well and are awesome if you know how to use them. There are two unofficial types of combos in this game: streamlined ones that require patience and experience, and spam combos that require button mashing and using the same move over and over. Out of them, the first method is the most recommended. When the game first came out for PS2, the graphics were very decent. Today, they're not as great as those from Tekken 6 and 7, but they were still pretty cool. Also, the hit sparks were great and the moves looked like they hurt... a lot! You could almost hear the bone break. That's how realistic they sound. The combat itself is very fluid and offers a lot of options for combos and openings. The enemy AI almost practically read your mind, and that's on the highest difficulty. I recommend using normal mode all throughout the story mode. Speaking of, the story mode is actually great. The intros do a great job at the backstory for all the characters in terms of where they left off after Tekken 4. The rival battles are also well done and do a great job of explaining the characters' stories further. Oh, and the final boss fight between Jinpachi was, believe it or not, very badass and rewarding. Sure, he can be a cheap bastard, but he's still a lot of fun to beat up. The endings that come after are a visual and completionist treat. The game's arcade mode is not unlike today's online ranked match. However, it's offline and allows you to showcase a favorite character against customized versions. BTW, the custom options offer a lot of options for clothing and color choices to change your character. The music is arguably one of the best parts of the game. I would listen to it all damn day; that's how good it is. Also a great appreciation is the first three Tekken arcade ports, and they're all great fun, but I think I enjoyed Tekken 3 the most. Plus, the Devil Within minigame is very cool. I loved using Jin to take out wave after wave of baddies. So satisfying... Key Components * Graphics- 8.5 * Gameplay- 8.9 * Controls- 9.3 * Sound- 10.0 * Entertainment- 9.4 * Replay Value- 9.9 Final score and final words And the results are.......................... 9.3 (Awesome) So while you wait for Tekken 7 to arrive in the U.S., dust off your old PS2 and find a copy of Tekken 5 until then. -Joshua Garriga (a.k.a. ComicReadingGamer) Category:CRG Reviews... Category:Namco Bandai Category:PS2 Games Category:Tekken